The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device, more particularly to a semiconductor device that includes a semiconductor sheet interconnecting a source region and a drain region.
A conventional vertical gate all around (VGAA) metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET) is a semiconductor device that includes a source region, a drain region, and a nanowire. The nanowire extends in a vertical direction, interconnects, and thus serves as a channel between, the source region and the drain region, and has a cross-sectional shape of a dot. Modification of such channel can improve the performance of semiconductor devices.